


Sleepless

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt</p><p>Not Real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

"Sorry..."

The murmur is weak even as Katie curls into his arms and John sighs softly, kissing her hairline gently. 

"Darling, I've told you... if you need me I want to be here. You, my sweet, are the most important thing in the world to me. Hell, you are my world."

A pause, a breath, then, before Katie can even begin to reply, he speaks again softly. 

"You're my favorite reason to lose sleep."

Katie half-laughs, nestling closer, her breath catching as his arms slip around her to pull her tighter against him. 

"I love you, my Kate."

"I love you too, my John."

John smiles, kissing her properly this time and nestles into her a little, his lips brushing her hairline as she settles. 

"Try to sleep Darling, I'm right here."


End file.
